


Moments

by maki_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto falls first, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cmmssn, i want what they have sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: It was as if time slowed down and his heart was calm. The complete opposite of how he felt when he had his volleyball moment. Instead of adrenaline, he felt at ease. The rush of excitement was there, but it was different. An entirely different wave of emotion that he concluded as love.Bokuto Koutarou realized that he is in love with Akaashi Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Moments

_ “It’s a matter of whether ‘that moment’ exists for you or not. If you experience that moment, it’ll really get you hooked on volleyball.”  _

That’s what Bokuto had told Tsukishima during training camp about a week ago. He thought over his own words and remembered when  _ he _ had his volleyball moment. He remembered the feeling of pure adrenaline and happiness. The rush of excitement and the need to play more games to relish in that feeling. The feeling like you’re the main character in your own story. 

Bokuto just didn’t realize that there were other moments in life where you get hooked on something, or rather, someone. 

It’s not like anything huge happened. He was just having lunch with Akaashi and their friends as usual. All he did was tell a ridiculous childhood story that Akaashi wholeheartedly laughed at. It was a rare laugh, one that had him rolling on the ground. Bokuto wanted to laugh with him, but all he could do was simply stare, distracted by the snorts and weird noises that came from Akaashi. 

It wasn’t the prettiest laugh to the point where Kuroo’s would’ve been more preferable, but it was something Bokuto wanted to hear a lot. It was as if time slowed down and his heart was calm. The complete opposite of how he felt when he had his volleyball moment. Instead of adrenaline, he felt at ease. The rush of excitement was there, but it was different. An entirely different rush of emotion that he concluded as love. 

Bokuto Koutarou realized that he is in love with Akaashi Keiji. 

He immediately grabbed his phone and called Kuroo despite the ungodly hour of two in the morning. 

“He-”

“Kuroo, bro.” 

“Bo?” Kuroo’s voice was groggy and sleep was evident, “Why are you calling me at 2AM?” 

“I’m in love with Akaashi.” 

“Well, congratulations, you’re the last to find out. I’m pretty sure even he knows.”

“Hey! Don’t say that, that’s scary.” 

“Well, it’s true and this is what you get for waking me up. This could ruin my sleep cycle, you know.” 

“Sorry. It just… What do I do?” 

“Tell him? Because knowing you, this epiphany of yours will distract you from your everyday life… or worse… volleyball.” 

“Did I always like him?” 

“That’s a question for yourself, bro. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

“Sorry for waking you.” 

“It’s okay, prime time for gay panics.” 

“Shut up.”

“Haha! Goodnight, Bo.”

Before Bokuto could say anything else, Kuroo had already hung up on him, so he just frustratedly set his phone down on his night stand and stared at his ceiling. He thought back to all the moments he had with Akaashi that lead to now. From the first time meeting him and how he always seemed to be pulled into his orbit from that point on. The moment where Akaashi took care of him when he was sick, or when Akaashi always had extra lunch because he knew Bokuto would often forget his. The moment where he was the first person Bokuto ran to when he had his volleyball moment. 

Bokuto realized that a series of other little memories and moments that accumulated over the time they’ve known each other were feelings building up inside him. He fell for Akaashi with each little moment until it turned to this big one. He continued to ponder over this newfound information for a few days before he finally convinced himself that it was time to confess to Akaashi just before nationals. 

And here he stood in the middle of the park between their houses and waited for Akaashi to arrive. It was the weekend and they didn’t have practice, so naturally, Bokuto took advantage of it and decided to ask Akaashi to hang out with him today. He paced back and forth, busy thinking about what to say to him, not even realizing he arrived. 

“Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto nearly jumped from the sudden appearance of Akaashi and laughed nervously. 

“A-Akaashi hi!” 

“You seem like you have a lot on your mind.” 

“I… I guess I do?” 

“Oh?” 

Bokuto took a deep breath. 

“Akaashi, I know you just got here, but I need to let this out because I think I’m gonna go insane.” 

Akaashi raised a brow and gave Bokuto an amused look, “I’m listening.”

Another deep breath. 

“Akaashi. I um. I’m in love with you. And I only realized that recently, but I know in my heart that I fell for you long before now. I mean, how could I not, right? You’re Akaashi Keiji. You give the best tosses, you take care of me without me asking you to that sometimes I don’t even know if you’re aware that you do so. You’re intelligent, your laugh is not pretty, but I love it. You’re beautiful inside and out. The list goes on and it continues to go on. So if you would let me, I’d like to have the opportunity to show and tell you the things I love about you, while loving you.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with teary eyes and a bright smile. One that Bokuto burned into his memories permanently. Even if Akaashi didn’t say anything, Bokuto  _ knew _ . The smile said enough. 

They walked toward each other until there was barely any space left between them and giggled. 

“I’m in love with you too, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto grinned happily and brought his arms around Akaashi’s waist. 

“Does that mean-” 

Akaashi buried his face into Bokuto’s chest as he nodded and mumbled, “Please take care of me.” 

Bokuto brought a hand up to Akaashi’s face and tilted it up to look at him as he cupped it gently. Their hot breaths fanned over each other’s lips, bringing a shiver down their spines. Akaashi’s hands found themselves on Bokuto’s shoulder, bringing them impossibly close. 

“May I…?” Bokuto whispered, his lips brushing against Akaashi’s. 

“Please.” 

And with that, the gap between them closed as their lips met in the middle, finally getting a taste of what they’ve wanted for a long time. The kiss was sweet and innocent. Soft and gentle. They smiled against their kiss as their lips moved against each other in a seemingly familiar dance before pulling away for air. 

Bokuto leaned his head against Akaashi’s, bright smiles painted across their face. 

“I love you,  _ Keiji. _ ” 

“I love you too,  _ Koutarou _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> for Mya!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)


End file.
